Kyashii
by OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO
Summary: It's about when Kyashii goes into Gakuen Alice Academy. She is in place of Mikan. Or in other words, Mikan isn't there. Sorry! My third fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kyashii and Minashii

**The Orphanage**

_Kyashii's POV_

Unlike many other students, when Narumi- sensei came to pick me up to go to Alice Academy, I was happy. Before, I had no place to go. My sister and I tried the hardest to survive.

"Narumi- sensei, can you please take my sister to go too? She has no place to go, and she's still little, she won't survive by herself long!" I pleaded.

Narumi- sensei sighed. "I'm not sure I can let you do that, but looking at your sister, you're right. I have no choice but let her stay in your room."

My sister and I squealed so loud, that from 100 miles away, you could probably hear us.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" My sister, Minashii shouted with glee.

"We'll do extra hard and we won't eat much!" I added.

Narumi- sensei chuckled.

* * *

**The Academy**

"You have a new classmate today!" Exclaimed Narumi- sensei.

I guessed that was my cue, so I walked into the class room.

"Hi! My name is Lahigi Kyashii **(A/N: Pronounced La-high-ge Ka-ya-she. Kyashii means Kate in Japanese.)**.You can call me Kyaserin, Keito, or Kyashii** (A/N: Kyaserin is pronounced Ka-ya-sir-in and Keito is pronounced Key-thoe.) **I am 11 years old and I don't know my Alice yet, so sorry if you were wondering what it was."

Several people in my class snickered.

"Well, I'm glad I'm here and I want to make a lot of friends!" I exclaimed. Then I gave them a grin.

* * *

**At Recess**

When it was time for recess, a girl who's name was Shouda Sumire and a lot of people call her Permy, walked up to me. I thought she was going to walk up to me and ask me to be her friend, but instead, she said; "How do we know if you even really DO have an Alice? People without Alices are kicked out you know."

That really scared me and made me very sad. I didn't think I had any chance of making friends here anymore...

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

That new girl, I doubt she even has an Alice.

"Oi, No Alice, **(A/N: That was what they all called her. How rude.)** how do we know you have an Alice? Since people respect me here, if you pass the test that I'll give you, I'll tell everyone that you do have an Alice and they'll listen."

"Will you really do that?" Kyashii said.

"Yes, baka! All you have to do is go through the Northern Woods safely, and get to the other side." I replied.

"I am NOT a baka!" she shouted.

It seems like our conversation got everyone's attention.

"No harm done, with a little fun," Narumi- sensei said.

* * *

**Northern Woods**

_Kyashii's POV_

Everyone was there, staring, waiting for me to get started.

"Get on with it already!" Yelled Sumire.

So I finally started my way through the woods with Imai Hotaru and Iinchou because they were worried.  
Hotaru just wanted some rabbits.

Right now, I'm just thinking, _'Will we make it through?'_

We were already near the end of the Northern Woods! It wasn't that hard! The only hard part was Mr. Bear, but we safely sneaked away from him.

Then all of a sudden, I saw Natsume at what seems to be the end of the Northern Woods.

"Does this mean I make it?" I eagerly asked.

"First, you have to get through me. You have to defeat me first."

* * *

**(A/N:This sucked! Well, it is only my second fanfic! Well, I couldn't think of anything else.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its character except myself. I wish I did own it, though.**

* * *

**Previously on the last chapter:  
**

We were already near the end of the Northern Woods! It wasn't that hard! The only hard part was Mr. Bear, but we safely sneaked away from him.

Then all of a sudden, I saw Natsume at what seems to be the end of the Northern Woods.

"Does this mean I make it?" I eagerly asked.

"First, you have to get through me. You have to defeat me first."

* * *

Iinchou seemed like he was going to faint. "But you said all we have to do was go through the Northern Woods!"

"Well, then, I changed my mind. You guys can not help her," Natsume said, coldly, then set a huge fire around Hotaru and Iinchou **(A/N:Well some parts, I'm kinda copying from the anime and/or manga. So, sorry!)**.

"Show us what your Alice is, or I'll assure you they won't survive."

"But, I can't! Leave Iinchou and Hotaru out of this! What did they ever do to you?" I screamed. Natsume and I knew that I won't be able to summon my Alice. I was terrified. Iinchou's and Hotaru's life were in my hands.

"Too bad, baka," teased Natsume.

I wanted to say that I wasn't a baka, but I was too speechless. "Look, I'll leave, but please, don't hurt them!"

"No, if you don't show me your Alice, I **will** hurt them!"

"That's not fair," I whispered softly. I was furious!

As Natsume charged at me with his fireballs I felt some powerful energy force come out of me. I dodged and saw water rising from me. I drenched the fire away from Hotaru and Iinchou. They were even more speechless then I was from before as my water drenched up Natsume's powerful fire. Even Hotaru was shocked. But Natsume seemed to be the most surprised one of all.

"Her hair! It changed! Her eyes too!" Shouted Iinchou. (A/N:Her hair was brown. Now, her hair ended at her hips and ended in a curl.. Her eyes were sky blue at first. Now, here eyes were aqua blue. I don't want to give out a lot of hints, but whatever Alice she uses, her eye color changes.)

Then out of nowhere, Narumi- sensei came up to Natsume and kissed him on his forehead. Natsume quickly drifted to sleep **(A/N:Remember? I said I'm copying some parts from the anime and/or manga!)**.

"Congratulations Lahigi Kyashii for finding your Alice! It's water! And also congratulations to all of you for going through the Northern Woods. Only a few have passed!" Narumi- sensei exclaimed.

I was shocked. All this time, I was so worried on Hotaru and Iinchou, that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.

"Try doing it one more time, so we can determine your star level. Iinchou and Hotaru must've already explained most of the things here," Narumi- sensei said.

"Yes they have," I replied and focused. Then I released a strong beam of water towards a tree. The water went through the bark **(A/N:OMG!)** and towards another.

"Make it stop," commanded Narumi- sensei.

I obeyed and the water splashed onto the ground.

"Not bad," he said, "I have determined your star ranking. You are going to be a special star!" I gasped greatly at what he said.

* * *

**The Classroom**

_Regular POV_

"As you know, this is Lahigi Kyashii. We have now figured her Alice and her star level. Go on, tell them," Narumi kindly ordered.

Kyashii obeyed. "My Alice is water and my star level is special."

Everyone gasped of hearing this, except for Hotaru and Natsume who was in his room, still asleep. Iinchou somehow was still shocked.

"Did your hair length just change? Did your eye color change, too?" Asked Koko.

Kyashii, now just noticing, just said "Um... I don't know."

Hotaru sweatdropped.

Permy smirked. "She probably just dyed her hair and wore contact lenses! And what did you do to MY Natsume?!"

Kyashii sweatdropped. **(A/N:A whole lot of sweatdropping!)** "You're his mother? Man, and I thought you just looked ugly and old."

Everyone snickered, smirked, and/or laughed.

Except Permy, of course. Permy just sat there, speechless.

* * *


End file.
